Before I go
by cathwill
Summary: La "despedida" entre Gil y Cath antes de que él se fuera en el episodio "Leaving Las Vegas".


**Before I go**

Spoilers: 7º ep "Leaving Las Vegas" y 5º ep "King baby"

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, just borrowing.

* * *

Catherine levantó la vista cuando oyó golpes en la puerta de su oficina. Sonrió en el momento en que Gil asomó su cabeza para comprobar que estaba.

-Pensé que no te vería antes de irme- le dijo sentándose delante de ella.

-Te dije que volvería antes de que te fueras- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me alegra por ambos…- le dijo complacido.

-También a mi- miró hacia otro lado y luego volvió a sus ojos- por qué no me contaste que te ibas?

-Quizás porque no me gustan demasiado las despedidas.

-Y esto no lo es?- lo desafió ella.

-Supongo que si- le sonrió con timidez.

-Entonces?

-Créeme, si hubiera podido, me habría ido sin decir nada- le dijo él con sinceridad.

-Piensas volver?- Catherine frunció la nariz al ver la duda en sus ojos.

-Supongo que si…- suspiró él.

-Alguna vez me dijiste que la meta de todo supervisor es preparar a alguien para cuando no esté… crees que llegó el momento…?

-Espero que no… pero necesito un descanso…- volvió a suspirar Gil.

-Ya lo creo- le sonrió y paseó su vista por los papeles que tenía en su escritorio-Me llamarás?

-Por supuesto… me tendrás al tanto de las cosas aquí…

-No me refiero al trabajo…- lo miró seria.

-Si te extraño mucho… y supongo que así será… prepárate, porque me escucharás todos los días- le sonrió con timidez.

-Me gusta la idea… ya te vas?- le sonrió ella e intentó cambiar de tema.

-Me estás echando?- fingió ofenderse.

-No, me refería a si estás apurado…

-Un poco… pero antes de irme, quisiera que sepas algo…- evitó un momento sus ojos.

-Dime…- preguntó con ansiedad ella.

-Admiro tu capacidad… me refiero a que lo hiciste bien, Cath… con el caso… tuviste una corazonada, y aunque ni siquiera nosotros, que somos tu equipo, te apoyamos, seguiste adelante, sin importar nada, y tenías razón… y volviste con lo que estabas buscando…

-Gracias… aprecio tus palabras, Gil…- Catheirne sonrió con orgullo.

-Creo que eso es lo que más voy a extrañar de ti…- él también se sentía orgulloso.

-Pensé que te referirías a alguna parte de mi cuerpo…- le guiñó el ojo y Gil sintió el calor en sus mejillas.

-También lo extrañaré- le sonrió ruborizado.

-Me alegra oír eso…- le sonrió complacida.

-Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo…- se levantó y caminó hacia ella, que también se puso de pie.

-Que tengas un buen viaje…- le dijo ella abrazándolo con ternura.

-Cuida al equipo- le dijo sin soltarla, y aún apoyandosuavemente su mentón en el hombro de ella.

-Yo también voy a extrañarte…- le dijo apretándolo con fuerza y luego lo miró a los ojos.

-Cath…- le dijo él aprovechando la cercanía para observarla mejor- júrame que estarás esperándome cuando vuelva…

-Adónde se te ocurre que puedo irme?- sonrió divertida.

-Oí que te reencontraste con el sr. Novak…- le dijo con seriedad pero sin soltarla aún.

-El quiere reencontrarse conmigo, pero yo no…- le sonrió ella- pero eso qué tiene que ver?

-Nada… solo chequeaba…- le dijo nervioso.

-Qué?

-Que no te metieras en problemas en mi ausencia…- el nerviosismo se convirtió en incomodidad.

-Eso no puedo prometértelo…- le sonrió divertida.

-Mas te vale que si… porque sino, lo que estoy a punto de decirte, no tendrá sentido…

-A qué te refieres?- lo miró seria.

-Yo se que este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablarlo… pero me gustaría que cuando vuelva… pudiéramos sentarnos a hablar… de nosotros- se ruborizó un poco

-Nosotros?- repitió ella tratando de comprender.

-Nosotros y lo que nos pasa… - continuó él.

-Si- dijo ella, pero quería que él siguiera hablando.

-Cath…- le tomó la cara con ambas manos- tú sabes que te amo…- descendió sus labios y la besó dulcemente.

-Gil… - dijo ella y lo miró intensamente- yo también te amo… pero por qué elegiste el día de hoy para decírmelo?

-Mas vale tarde que nunca…- le sonrió y besó su frente.

-Me dices esto y te vas… no me parece justo…- lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y emoción.

-Es que estuve pensando tonterías… que tal si me pasa algo y nunca puedo sincerarme contigo?- le dijo levantando los hombros.

-Eso no va a pasar…- le sonrió divertida- cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Menos de media hora… mi taxi llegará a las 7:30. Por qué?

-Acaso no vas a demostrarme cuánto me extrañarás?- le dijo apretando su cuerpo contra el de él.

-Cath…- protestó él- no crees que eso ameritaría un poco más de tiempo…?

-Te refieres a cuatro semanas?- lo miró perpleja - podrás esperar?

-Apenas puedo controlarme- le dijo acariciando sus hombros intensamente.

-Un adelanto?- lo miró suplicante.

-Cath…- suspiró él.

-Un adelanto… rápido?- volvió a suplicarle ella.

-Maldición- dijo él y la besó impetuosamente mientras la colocaba contra el escritorio, sus manos recorriendo a toda velocidad su cuerpo. Y escuchándola gemir ante cada caricia.

-Gil- le dijo ella en el oído mientras él le quitaba su ropa- dime que ibas a esperar cuatro semanas para esto…- le mordisqueó el lóbulo y lo hizo gemir de placer.

-Shh!…- le dijo concentrado en su tarea e intentando ayudarla a quitarle los pantalones y boxers a él – y apúrate…

Cuando por fin sus cuerpos se reunieron, Catherine se sintió completa. Lo miró a los ojos, lo veía distinto, pero estaban apurados, así que sonrió y empezó a moverse junto con él, provocando espasmos en ambos y en pocos minutos ambos estaban cerca del clímax.

-Oh! Dios… Cath… te voy a extrañar!- le dijo y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que ella también temblaba en sus brazos. Pasaron luego, unos minutos en que intentaron apaciguar los movimientos y, aún conectados se miraron y sonrieron dulcemente- no puedo creer que me convencieras de esto…- le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Estoy agradecida de haberlo hecho…- le dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Había planeado que nuestra primera vez fuera más romántica…

-Elegiste un mal momento para decirme lo que sentías…- besó la punta de su nariz- lo siento, amor…- se separó de él y suspirando, comenzó a arreglarse la ropa.

-Cath…- comenzó él cuando escuchó su celular que sonaba- Grissom…- contestó- si… voy para allá… adiós…- cortó la comunicación y comenzó a vestirse- ahora si… - la miró triste cuando terminó- debo irme, mi taxi está aquí…

-Está bien…- le dijo también triste…

-Pasará rápido…- le sonrió y la besó con dulzura.

-Lo se…- le devolvió el beso y lo empujó para que se fuera- vete ya…

-Si- besó su mano y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hey, Gil…- lo llamó ella y vio que él se volvía para mirarla- te amo…- le dijo sonriendo y él le tiró un beso antes de desaparecer.

Catherine se quedó sonriendo y suspiró. Sabía que ese momento sucedería inevitablemente algún día. Y por suerte había sido antes de que él se fuera… Serían cuatro largas semanas de extrañarlo y añorar su regreso, pero se mantendría ocupada mientras lo esperaba. Y luego él regresaría… y no se volvería a ir más...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Siempre pensé que alguien debería haber escrito una buena despedida en ese episodio para Gil y Cath... Si les gustó este por favor, háganmelo saber... ya saben que hacer... muero por escuchar lo que piensan... gracias!!!**


End file.
